Querida, Alma gemela
by Shalalosa
Summary: Porque a nadie nunca le importaba lo que le ocurría, pero a él si. Porque él le cuidaba, sólo él ¿A cambio de qué? de nada se complementaban el uno al otro, Tweek era un mar de nervios y Craig.. bueno él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie le lastimara


**P**areja: Craig x Tweek

**S**erie: South park

**¿Q**ué escuchar? Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción en la cual me inspire... Querida alma gemela - Porta

**C**apítulo: ¿Almas gemelas? [ 1/1 ]

**L**os personajes no son míos (obviamente) son de **T**rey Parker & **M**att Stone.

* * *

><p><strong>Querida alma gemela.<strong>

**¿Almas gemelas?**

...

Porque a nadie nunca le importaba lo que le ocurría, pero a él si. porque él le cuidaba, sólo él ¿A cambio de qué? de nada, se complementaban el uno al otro, Tweek era un mar de nervios y Craig.. bueno él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie le lastimara. Sólo él tenia ese privilegio. Se necesitaban, necesitaban estar cerca. Cerro los ojos con frustración, por primera vez necesitaba de una persona-Tweek..-susurro a la nada, molesto con el silencio que reinaba en su habitación.

**...**

Porque ambos se complementaban. Tweek era la locura y la energía que a él le faltaba. Y Craig, sin duda, era la tranquilidad y la paz que Tweek necesitaba. Porque ambos eran tan diferentes y aún así se necesitaban porque cuando estaban lejos uno del otro, para ellos era como.. dejar de vivir. Porque si ambos intentaban no depender tanto del otro, a menudo sus amigos apostaban para ver quien seria el primero el caer, el primero en rendirse pero.. cuando Craig ya no podía más Tweek tampoco porque bastaba con observarles mirarse el uno al otro para saber que aquello era algo puro y hermoso, aunque existiera aquella dependencia.. ambos se necesitaban, eran el aire del otro, algunos pensaban que aquello era enfermo, algo innecesario, pero no, simplemente su amor era demasiado, demasiado bueno y profundo como para ser entendido.

Algunos aún se preguntaban como fue que alguien como Craig termino con un mar de nervios como Tweek, como ese fenómeno había terminado con el busca pleitos del pueblo. Simplemente nadie sabia la respuesta a aquella pregunta. A menudo se podía presenciar las peleas de aquellos dos. Porque si, ambos peleaban, rara vez coincidan. sus puntos de vista y sin poder evitarlo ambos comenzaban a gritar, bueno Tweek lo hacia por sus nervios, en cambio Craig lo hacia por hacerlo. ¿el tema más común? si el gobierno iría por ellos o no. ¿Interesante, cierto? pues más interesante era verles pelear, Craig animaba la paranoia del rubio porque simplemente le encantaba el mar de nervios que era capaz de ser. Así de simple, sin ningun otro motivo para hacerlo.

Pero Craig siempre le prometía lo mismo, claro que lo hacia.._ "si el gobierno llegase por nosotros.. yo te protegeré, te lo prometo Tweek" _y para el rubio aquello era como un calmante instantáneo, sus dudas, sus preocupaciones.. desaparecían con aquellas simples palabras, porque Craig era el detonador y su calmante, sólo él, siempre él.

Para Craig las cosas pintaban diferentes, por Tweek el quería aventurar, cambiar, vivir.. estar siempre con él, porque gracias a él podía reír, sonreír y compartir.. pero sólo con el rubio, con nadie más que él. Para los habitantes del South Park aún era raro ver la sonrisa que portaba el pelinegro, aquella tan rara e inusual sonrisa de felicidad.. pero siempre sabían quien era el causante de aquello, cierto rubio nervioso adicto al café.. nadie les juzgaba, ¿eso era el amor, no? ¿si aquello los hacia felices, entonces por que no dejarlo ser?

Porque ambos se amaban y nada ni nadie lo cambiaría, ni los nervios del menor, ni aquel gesto obsceno que realizaba el mayor.

...

__sólo con conocerme a mi podia retratarte._  
>A ti, como un dulce sabor salado,<em>  
><em>soy un amargado excepto cuando estoy a tu lado,<em>  
><em>miraba tu melena dorada con cara de idiota,<em>  
><em>te di mi corazón y sus instrucciones en una nota,<em>  
><em>de papel, quiero ser aquel que te tuviera,<em>  
><em>si supieras algún día lo que siento,<em>  
><em>si pudieras verte con los ojos que te veo,<br>_en vez de en el espejo no conocerías jamas el complejo._ _

Porque Craig Tucker no necesitaba a nadie, porque el podía estar perfectamente estando solo, la soledad para él era algo perfecto, algo que todos necesitaban.. soltó un suspiro y se dejo caer de espaldas en su cama, se llevo una mano a la frente y observo el techo de su habitación , si tan solo las cosas siguiesen así.. no tendría aquella loca necesidad de correr hacia la casa de Tweek y quedarse ahí hasta que la madre del rubio le echara. Cerro los ojos con frustración odiaba sentirse tan necesitado de alguien - Tweek...-susurro a la nada molesto por primera vez con el silencio de su habitación. Volvió a suspirar los cabellos rubios de Tweek eran su perdición.. desde hace poco su color favorito había cambiado a amarillo en lugar de azul, aunque seguía vistiendo de azul, de cualquier modo su color favorito era el amarillo y el verde oh.. el verde aquel hermoso color del cual eran los ojos de cierto rubio nervioso.. una boba sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Al diablo con la terapia le llamaría.

Tomo su celular de su bolsillo y marco el numero del rubio, el cual se sabia de memoria, un pitido.. dos pitidos.. ¿Pasaría algo? ¿por qué tardaba tanto?

-¿Tweek?-

-No, Craig. Tweek sigue en la terap-Y ni siquiera termino de escuchar y colgó, ya sabia lo que la madre de Tweek diría, que necesitaban darse espacio, que intentaran no depender tanto.. rodó los ojos, siempre la misma mierda.

Aquella conocida melodía comenzó a sonar, suspiro, seguramente era la madre de Tweek.. se lo pensó por unos segundos ¿y si era Tweek...?

_-Son almas gemelas, separadas sin duda, estan pidiendo a gritos unirse y volver a ser una. Sienten algo y no saben porque, aunque las dos saben, que es mucho mas fuerte que  
>una amistad lo que les une. Y se puede ver a kilómetros si te fijas..<em>-Y contesto

-Craig al habla- Murmuro con aquel tono indiferente que solía utilizar con los extraños y algunas veces con sus amigos.

-¿C-craig?-ARGH- -

-Tweek.. -La sonrisa de idiota volvió.

-Y-yo p-perd-don m-mi madr-re.. -GAH- l-la tera-apia y-y..-murmuro el rubio nervioso.

-No importa, vuelve.. a la terapia.-

- ¿C-craig..?-

-¿Si?-

-T-te quiero..-susurro antes de colgar completamente sonrojado.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Craig era.. deslumbrante.. cerro el celular y lo dejo caer en la cama, esa noche iría con Tweek.. queria escucharlo directamente de él y no por un telefono..

Quizás, si. Quizás su amor por Tweek era enfermizo. Quizás si, deberían darse espacio. Pero por él todos se podían ir al carajo mientras Tweek le quisiera.

...

...

_Porque SU alma gemela es mucho más importante que la opinión de un montón de idiotas._

_Si, aquel rubio griton y paraoinco, era lo que el necesitaba_

_Su Tweek_

_Su alma gemela._

...

•••**~Fin del capitulo~**•••

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

¿Les gusto? ¿Me extrañaron? C:? yo se que si xD dsfdfdgd bueeeno una nueva historia. Bueno no es lo que yo esperaba. en verdad tenia otro final y otra idea en mente pero comence a escribir y.. termino así a mi me gusto =3= [ lo que pasa es que eres una maldita conformista =_=#] Shhh. Bueno como decia C: ¿Me extrañaron? yo se que sii xD dsfdf bueeno me gustaria explicar aqui porque no he actualizado pero.. todo esta en perfil o estará cuando la pagina actualice C: de cualquier modo yo me voy ~~

Sé que es una historia corta, bastante digo yo.. pero .. es linda(?) y.. y eso le da puntos(?) y.. .. [es una mierda, admitelo] dsdfsf TÚ CÁLLATE _! [CONFORMISTA!] dsff ..l.. jodete. en fin =3= les presento a mi mente, Azumi. solo ignorenla y se ira(?) [sigue soñando~] Q_Q ¿quien la quiere? la regalo ;O; es gratis(?) es una monada pero esta de mal humor hoy(?) en fin! xD me piro C: se cuidan ~~

Sahalosa fuera~!

•••**~Fin del la N/A~**•••


End file.
